This invention relates to fasteners of the type known generally as self-plugging blind rivets, and more particularly to a self-plugging blind rivet of the kind comprising a tubular rivet body able to extend through a workpiece comprising members which are to be fastened together, and having a preformed head at one end of the body for engaging one face of the workpiece, the rivet including an elongate stem which extends through a bore in the rivet body, and has means at one of its ends for deforming part of the body remote from the preformed head so as to form a blind head for engaging an opposite face of the workpiece, whereby the members of the workpiece may be clamped between the preformed head and the blind head, and wherein the stem has a locking groove for receiving material of the preformed head which may be deformed radially inwardly after formation of the blind head, whereby the stem may be retained by, and plug the bore of, the rivet body.
Such blind rivets are well known, and some are formed of high strength material and constructed so as to be durable in use, and are therefore suitable for fastening members of a workpiece which will be subjected to rigorous treatment, as, for example in the contruction of motor-driven road vehicles.
However, it is sometimes necessary, for example in repair work, to remove a blind rivet after it has been installed. If the blind rivets are durable, and not constructed to facilitate disassembly, this can be difficult to achieve.